Squirrel Power is Awesome!
by Master Bleach
Summary: Makoto doesn't know the meaning of being down! Right? While thinking about the difference between her and her friends, a knight finds her and reminds her of what's important!


Makoto seemed to be uncharacteristically down as she walked around the streets of Yabiko. The energetic squirrel girl usually had a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, but at this movement she was much more subdued in her walk, a neutral expression gracing her features as she walked among the people. Her brown eyes watched the setting sun, soon she'd have head back to the others.

Tomorrow would be a big day, the day they'd rescue Tsubaki. Jin would use his Power of Order, Noel would use her power of the Azure and Makoto had the oh so impressive Squirrel Power to rely on to save her. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a bit jealous that they had awesome powers to rely on while she didn't. Even Tsubaki had that Izayoi, which from what they made it sound, a very powerful weapon. Thinking about it, made her feel less proud of her ars magus weapons.

"Snap out of it girl, you gotta be fresh and at your best if you're going to save Tsubaki! Didn't you plan on greeting her with a smile?" She tried to give herself a pep talk, but unfortunately it didn't do much to lift her mood or spirit.

"There you are. Noel was wondering where you ran off too." Makoto froze as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

She wasn't in the mood to put up with Kagura's come ons right now. Granted she rarely ever is. "Oh, hi Kagura. Tell her I'm alright and I'll be back before she knows it." She hoped Kagura would just listen to her, give the message to Noel and just leave her be, but since it's Kagura, he had to just make that whole wish impossible.

"Funny, you don't look alright to me. It's a shame to see such a beautiful girl look so gloomy." He walked up to her, making Makoto tense up. He sensed her body's reaction to him and gave her a looked filled with concern, "Want to talk about what's got you down? I know a few places we could go have a chat while enjoying quality cuisine."

Damn him! That's not fair, he knows she's a foodie and that it was a old coping habit of hers to stuff the negative feelings down with food! A part of her wanted to say yes, another was furious that he couldn't just leave her be, while another small part of her was impressed he even remembered that about her after all the time that's passed since those days. She didn't have much energy to resist or make up an excuse not to go, plus she was getting a bit hungry. How long was she even out walking, again? "Your treat, right?" She asked. "Naturally." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to a nearby restaurant.

Makoto's hunger was slain by a nice combination of sweet dumblings, juicy meat-buns, hot miso soup and nice cold olong tea. "Good to see that you still have your healthy appetite. This place doesn't have much to offer you in terms of nuts though." Kagura commented as he ate an dumbling and sipped his tea. "Sucks, but the meal is still fine! Thanks." Though since he mentioned it, she could go for some nuts as dessert, like macademia or almonds, something wonderful like those nuts. "So you bit nervous about the plan's success tomorrow?" He asked as he watched her with a steady gaze.

She shook her head, "No. I know that we can reach her. I intend to keep my promise of greeting her with a smile when I see her. We'll save her and bring her back to us." Kagura took a long sip of his tea before placing his cup down on the table. "That's the Makoto I know and love." He smiled a her, "So it's not the mission. Want to share what had you looking so down earlier?" She winced a bit at his question, it was embarrassing to think about, let alone admit. "It's nothing really." It was bad lair on her part and both of them knew it.

"Right. I guess it makes sense. Nothing seemed to be able to bring down that can-do energetic attitude of yours." He flexed his right arm, "So show me where this "nothing" is and I'll get it for you." She wanted to laugh, roll her eyes, groan and swoon at him. Damn him again! He has an annoying gift to bring up several different emotions at once and made it impossible to play it cool.

"You're silly." Ugh, he was doing wonders for her mood, which was something she wasn't willing to admit out-loud.

"It's really nothing, though. Just something stupid." He raised an eyebrow, "Let me be the judge of how stupid it is. Trust me, I've seen and done some pretty stupid things in my life time." Makoto laughed as she recalled an incident that happened in their academy days. "Like that time that girl dyed all your clothes hot neon pink to get back at you for flirting with one of the teachers?" Kagura chuckled as he recalled that memory, "Yeah, I think Noel couldn't look at me cause the bright color hurt her eyes?" Makoto nodded, "Yup, yup! Plus don't forget how you tried to play it off as a new fashion." He rubbed the back of his head and tried to play it off with a smile, "If I wore it another week, I'm sure it would have caught on."

"Yeah, no chance it would have man. Even Kajun, who loved pink, thought it was an eyesore to look at. Sorry, dude." Makoto giggled a bit as she recalled how funny that whole situation was. Kagura smirked, "No harm done. I did have awesome babe at the time who was willing comfort me in that dark time. She even offered one of her uniforms to wear while I waited to get a replacement." He gave her a a sly look, as she looked away from him. "Gee, I wonder who that girl was...", she let out a nervous laugh.

"Let's see if I can recall what she looked like. She had a mean body, beautiful boobs, fluffy tail and she was quite fond of nuts." Makoto shrank a back a bit in her sit, blushing a bit as he went on. "She had such a spunky personality, lively and a bit impulsive." He face got a bit more flushed. " Smart and clever, but best of all she was a free-spirit. Fun loving and oh so kind once you got to know her." Okay, now her face was red, he was describing her self during her academy days, right? She didn't recall that whole kindness bit being a stand-out thing. She could have been meaner back then, but also nicer too.

Kagura looked at her, "So lover number three, what's this "stupid nothing"?" She winced at that name, she hated it. Way to ruin the mood, Kagura. "Will you drop that already, geez." He shook his head, "No way babe, time with you was great while it lasted." He winked, "It still is to this day you know." Makoto blushed again, "Save it, Black Knight." She wasn't even impressed with how half-hearted she sounded saying that. Ugh, this dude was difficult to totally remain detached from. He placed a firm warm hand over her own on the table. "Not until you share what was getting to you. _"_ He winked _,_ "You know I could sing your praises and compliment you all night if I had too, babe."

Shit! She knew he was serious about that too! Couldn't he just ramble on about her boobs like he normally would? That would make it SO much easier to ignore him. So she had a choice to cave in and tell him or deal with his persistence concern for her. Plus if Noel caught wind of the fact she had been down, it would be game over for Makoto. Those two would try to hug the sad out of her if they could get away with it!

With sigh, she complied, "Fine. I'm a bit envious of the others." Kagura looked at her surprised, but nodded and waited for her to continue. "Power of Order. The Azure. Izayoi. They all have those amazing gifts, and I just stuck with Squirrel Power." Kagura nodded and gently patted her and with his own, "Beats normal old human power." He told her pointing to himself with his free hand. She looked looked away, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I get what you mean though. It's hard to be the one without a special gift when everyone else you know has one." He gazed at her face and gave her confident smile. "Though it's not all bad. If they lost their powers the next day, you'd probably be the one they'd come to rely on in fights." He then moved his hand to gently pluck her on the forehead. "Plus that Squirrel with knock you out clear into next week if you're not careful! I would know." Makoto let a snort and smiled back at him, "Yeah, Squirrel Power is awesome isn't it?" He nodded, "Yes indeed. How about we head back before Noel comes looking for you?" Makoto got up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure Noellers must be worrying by now about me." The two got up and left after Kagura paid the bill.

"Though Makoto, if you need to talk or a reminder of how awesome you are, feel free to drop by my room." He gave her a cocky grin, "You remember how fun things between us can be, right?" She gave him a playful punch in the arm, "Save it for later. We got a friend to save and a mad dog to catch tomorrow. Can't have you being too exhausted for our mission tomorrow, right?" She teased him.

"Hey now, I got plenty of Stamina to spare!" He protested.

She laughed, " Whatever you say, Mister up -all knight~"

* * *

 **AN** : A one shot born from Makoto's win quote against Izayoi in Chronophantasma/Extend and the whole Squirrel Power thing Kagura mentioned in Story Mode. I love both characters so hope you all enjoyed this. Also in other BlazBlue related news, I'm doing a collaboration fic with a friend of mine.

It's called BlazBlue: Knight of Souls, part of a trilogy! So check it out if it catches your interest!


End file.
